New Glee Fic, Title Still Unknown
by RanDom Roseee
Summary: Puck and Rachel story. the beginning of it all. story better than summary


**New Glee Fic, Title Still Unknown**

She closed her eyes and thought back to all the things she had done in the past, reflection with one's self could be hard at times, but she had to go through with it, even if the truth hurts.

* * *

><p>Rachel opened her car door safely, making sure that she was right in the middle of her parking spot, so no one had a chance to even remotely 'accidentally' smash into her new baby doll car. Her fathers' had been so excited to give her the car that morning that they were literally jumping out of their skin for her reaction.<p>

"_WOW dude what the hell?_" she heard a familiar voice, and turned to see that dumb witted football fool, who she didn't even know why he was still attending, when he didn't bother to show up to many of his classes. He slammed against her car, as he stupidly dove for the football that had been thrown carelessly in his direction.

"_Oh sorry, didn't mean to dent your car_" came the same voice, as though it were humanly possible for him to do so, obviously stating that he was way too strong and heavy not to have injured her car in the process. She watched as he numbly rubbed his back with his left hand, bending down next to her legs, to pick up the dropped ball with the other. She watched him slowly rise, obviously skimming her legs, and up her body until it lay on her beautifully stunned face, that now had daggers in them, from being obviously 'violated', if eyes could.

"_Oh I'm sure my car will survive_" and with that she walked away, shoulders pushed back in squares, stomach and back muscles working well, and moving her hips nicely, with the way she walked.

* * *

><p>Noah had just arrived in the parking lot, noticing that he was parking next to that really hot chick that everyone had been talking about the other day, the girl who could sing like a belle, but apparently her lack of 'humility' actually cancelled out her hotness, and therefore hindered all her 'popularity' status and threw her down to the 'uncool' side.<p>

Hey heard his name being called out, before he found his knee-jerk reaction of trying to catch the ball, and landing him straight hard against the girl's car, his thoughts had been on a moment ago. Boy did it hurt!

"_Wow dude, what the hell_?" he cursed at his best friend, Finn. Had it been anyone else, he would have given them a slight pounding. No one messes with Puckzilla. He looked at his arms quickly.

He turned to face very unforgiving eyes, and he smirked and said with an apology and cockiness "_Oh sorry. Didn't mean to dent your car_" as if his weight a lot and could actaully put a scratch on the car. He was rubbing his back, and went to pick up the ball that had landed near the girls legs.

'_Wow_' he thought to himself. She had some killer legs as his eyes travelled up her legs, and started to run over her clothes. Though she didn't dress very well, he smirked and wondered why she didn't accentuate her perfectly curved figure, by dressing like every other girl he had gotten his hands on since school had started.

He looked at her eyes, which showed obvious signs of distain and disgust. She threw him a look that would have killed him, had those eyes catapulted in his direction.

"_Oh I'm sure my car will survive_" and with that she had turned and walked in the direction of the school. '_Wow_ she _was_ one tough cookie'. He watched her walk away with such confidence in herself that she almost glided across the parking lot. '_Wow what was the matter with him?_' he smirked at himself, and turned his attention on his best mate, who had parked his car and was headed in his direction.

"_Dude!_" his pal slapped him playfully on his back, like he always did in greeting. They held their hands out in an exchange of their usual hand shake that ended in their hands acting like an explosion.

"_Dude, that throw landed me hard man! Made me looked like a douche bag in front of that hot chick that talks way too much_" he gave his friend an arched eyebrow.

"_Oh yeah, THAT one that talks WAY too much, and like knows EVERYTHING there is too know?_" he questioned. He nodded in agreement and changed the conversation on the football game that had been on last night. He didn't know why it bothered him so much that his mate had seemed to know more about that girl.

* * *

><p>She reached her locker and exchanged the books that she had in her bag for her mid-morning lessons, before she shoved the rest of her backpack into her locker, making sure she had everything she needed before heading off to class early.<p>

She felt the same familiar eyes on her, like the ones that had 'undressed' her in the parking lot. She liked those eyes that stared at her. '_Wow, Rachel back pedal. He throws guys into dumpster for the fun of it_' she scolded herself. She down right hated any form of violence. No way would she ever condone such bad behaviour. He is in the football team, now THEY were a rough and tough bunch of rowdy guys. They always seemed to act like they owned the school or something, and registered in the top of list on the food chain. She hated that!

Talk of the devils. She could hear them from a mile away. Before she knew it, she felt cold ice landing all over her face, hair and clothes. It stung her eyes so badly; she dropped her books and headed blindly for the toilets, which were thankfully close to her set of lockers. She now realised that a whole cup of slushies had been thrown all over her. Grape flavour, her favourite at least that was the silver lining.

The bathroom door had swung open in that embarrassing moment, to a laughing bunch of Cherios, that started making stupid jokes about making sure that she should "_drink the slushies instead of taking a shower in it_".

Then another voice had laughed and said that lucky she had "_chosen a really bad outfit that complimented her Slushie makeover_".

"_Doesn't she know how to drink slushies?_" another voice asked innocently, which brought on a snickered laugh from the other girls.

She heard high-five slaps going around the room, before they disappeared back into the hallways again, a string of laughter emoting from them. She would have died, if she didn't have such a great self confidence in herself.

Her fathers had been such great mentors, in proving true to the comments 'stick and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me'. She never truly knew how bad they had it before she was born.

She decided to just go buy a new outfit at lunch, she didn't want to explain the situation with her fathers' who condemned bullying, and would extend and explode the situation out of proportion. _Where did she think she accentuated the drama from?_ She laughed at herself, and was thankful, when the lunch bell rang. She walked briskly to the parking lot, and headed for the mall before anyone could notice her predicament.

* * *

><p>He had skipped fourth, fifth and sixth period and had gone straight for an early lunch, and had gone down to the local convenient store and bought himself a nice grape slushies. He had become somewhat a ritual for him to buy slushies on the periods he didn't like too much. So he was drinking A LOT of slushies nowadays, he just wasn't bothered going to classes any more, if it hadn't been for his mother's dramatics, he would have quit ages ago he was sure.<p>

_But hey, he loved sports._

_Especially baseball, he loved swinging that bat as hard as his arms would let him, and letting that ball go as high and as far as he could possibly get it, he loved touching all the bases and trying his darn hardest to get it to home. That could definitely be a gr1eat goal, to join the big leagues or something._

_Then there was football that he really likes as well, he loved nothing more than tackling some dumbass with a ball, or making sure his team would keep the ball. Also his best mate was quarterback of the team, and he loved knowing that he was working on the same goal as his mate, making sure he was protected._

_Basketball he didn't mind so much, he loved throwing the ball here and there and everywhere, and he loved dribbling the ball and stuff, but that would hardly be his first choice. His best mate was team captain there as well, which he was so mighty proud of. His mate was definitely leader material!_

He parked his car in the parking lot, quiet amused that he was parking next to that girl's car again, and equally didn't know why strange feelings started to pass over him. He glanced once more at the car, and headed towards the school. He knew class would be over soon, and the class he was trying to avoid would soon start as well. He didn't know why exactly he walked back into the school when he could have hung out a bit later, but he did anyway.

He also didn't know why he was fast paced as soon as he had turned the corner, but then he saw the girl again. He watched as she emptied her bags, throwing it into her locker, and making sure she had everything she needed for the class. She looked so gorgeous standing there, in her not very flattering outfit. His heart began to thump that much faster, and before he knew what he was doing and exactly why he was doing it, he launched his favourite flavoured slushies in the girl's direction.

He kept walking, not wanting to accept what he had just done, not even looking at her direction, but speed balling even more, and throwing the empty container into the nearest bin.

* * *

><p>She arrived at school while lunch was almost finished, feeling good in a nice pink and white dress that made her as gorgeous as ever, she figured that she might as well feel pretty after what had happened earlier. She made sure her shoulders were squared, her walk was confident, and she held her head high up.<p>

She walked through the school doors, just as the bell announced that lunch was over, and their next class was about to begin. She heard the shuffles of feet, lockers slam closed, and snickers here and there, which had probably heard about the later events. Her cheeks pinked as she tried to recover from her embarrassment. She sighed and quickly grabbed her books and rushed off to class herself.

The teacher had arrived right in front of her, and she heard a snicker come from a couple of students.

"Nice outfit man hands" a sweet voice whisper at her as she walked past towards her desk.

"Nice shower?" came another.

"You should really change schools" came a snickered voice. "I would have. I would have died from the embarrassment" she heard the girl next to her whisper with a giggle. She threw daggers at the girl, which just made her giggle even more.

* * *

><p>He looked as she entered the class almost late. Wearing a dress he had not seen before, which actually made her look stunning as ever. The pink and white looked great against her skin, which he knew to be her favourite colour. She walked with more confidence than she had with their altercation this morning. He refused to admit that he remotely liked this girl.<p>

Snickered comments snapped him from his thoughts, coming from several of the Cherios. Knowing full well he had been the cause of her ridicule. He kind of felt bad for her as he heard more nasty comments directed at her as she walked past to sit at her table.

Quinn decided to head the onslaught of insults. "_Nice outfit man hands_" she tried to make it seem funnier that it really was, by laughing hard, which got a raised eye brow from the teacher.

"_Nice shower midget?_" Santana snickered, not even trying to supress a giggle.

"_You should really change schools_" came another voice, he wasn't quite sure what her name was.

"_I would have died from the embarrassment_" he heard Brittany whisper next to her innocently. She threw the girl a dirty look, and then turned her head to concentrate on what the teacher had to say.

He looked at her the entire time, making it look like he was paying attention to the teacher, usually he would be passing notes to Santana or one of the other girls, which would sometimes be intercepted by the teacher and reduced him to after school detention. Today was a one off, probably because it looked like he was actually listening.

Thirty minutes later class had finished, and he stood up and made sure he walked directly behind her. Whiles in the hallways, he 'accidentally' knocked the books out of her hands, which drew a surprised gasp from her lips.

* * *

><p>Her books where knocked out of her hands, landing on a heap on the floor.<p>

"_Sorry_" the boy from the parking lot mumbled as her walked past her, not even bothering to stop and help her pick it up. She sighed as she realised the bullying had just stepped up to a whole new level.

She walked quickly to class, which thankfully was just a few classrooms down the hall.

She entered the class and sat down at her usual seat, happy to be out of the hallways and the snickers of such mean people.

"Today class we are going to…" Mister Nuetron said to the entire class, she had zone on after that. Thinking of the boy with the mowhawk.

* * *

><p>AN: so please tell me how you did or didn't like it. Tossing between making this a one shot or multiple chapters. I'll let you have your opinions. Cheers! Rose XX

btw: this story will only be updated by request by many, other than that. i shall keep it as a one-shot. so meaning that i'm only going to update if i have sufficient amount of favourites, alerts, pms and reviews. Rose over and out :D


End file.
